


the sun came out

by slytherfuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, F/F, Lavender Brown Lives, Lesbian Character of Color, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: the battle of hogwarts is a time of sorrow and self reflection.





	the sun came out

They had come through the painting together. They had fought, and ran, and hid together. When the one wanted to slow down, the other waited. When Lavender got so scared tears started to well up in her eyes, Parvati was next to her, holding her tight and away from the curses that seemed to never end. When Parvati saw someone she knew on the ground, Lavender never let her gaze linger even one second on it. It was horrible, but they were together.

Until they weren’t anymore. Parvati had no idea when it happened, but one minute she had been firing off a curse at a masked Death Eater and the next she felt Lavender’s absence like some palpable thing. She didn’t even have to check to know she had been left alone. 

But no, she hadn’t been left alone. Something had taken the other girl away. In her heart of hearts, she knew Lavender would never leave her of her own accord. Of that much she was certain, amidst the chaos of magic, death and destruction.

And now, she's sitting in the Great Hall, with Padma by her side, and all she can hear are the whispers of "Fenrir got to Lavender Brown!". She's scanning desperately around her, searching for something even she doesn't know what she needs. To see Lavender dead? Or maybe her alive but on the brink of death? Fenrir is nothing if not a ruthless beast, and Parvati knows not even the strongest can escape unscathed from him. As much as she loves Lavender, she knows she is not particularly strong.

She loves Lavender so much her heart aches with it and she doesn't know what to feel, what to think when she hears what people are saying about her. She is somewhere between accepting she will never see her again and desperately not wanting to be alone. 

With sadness in her marrow, she thinks of how much she loves Lavender and how much of an idiot she had been not to tell her how she feels. 

Their first day at Hogwarts, they met at the Gryffindor table. Parvati remembers how lost she felt without her sister, and how, when she saw this girl with wild blond curls and skin almost as dark as her own, she felt a bit better. Not entirely, but she knew that, beside her, it would get better.

When they got lost in the halls their first school day trying to get to Transfiguration, Lavender had held her hand most of the time, giggling and gasping, and Parvati felt like the center of the universe was between their palms. They arrived fifteen minutes late and, under the watchful and disapproving gaze of McGonagall, they sat down, shoulders glued together. Those first days it seemed like they would never be apart.

But then of course they did. At thirteen they slowly realised that no best friends were like they were. Parvati watched as Lavender discovered boys and wondered why she never did and why her world revolved around this girl so much.

At fourteen she realised why. She was a lesbian and it sounded so wrong in her mouth but she still told Lavender because she could never keep anything from her. Anything but the fact that she was in love with her. It would ruin what they had, and she'd rather have some of Lavender than none of her at all.

Then, at the Yule Ball, where, even if she had been with Harry, she had made sure to tell him she wasn't interested. And, thankfully, he hadn't seemed to be either. She noticed how obviously he was glancing at Cho and Cedric, but she couldn't quite place for whom his heart beat. Her whole night had been reduced to watching Lavender have the time of her life with Seamus. (And when Dean sat down next to her, Parvati felt as if their sorrow was the same.)

The morning after found Lavender crying and cursing Seamus, cursing men and all Parvati had been able to do was hold her and give her tissues after tissues while her heart screamed in her body.

In those moments, when Lavender was larger-than-life and intense like the blue of her eyes, Parvati felt almost small, or like a continuation of her love for this girl. Sometimes, she really felt as if her whole life was ruled by Lavender. But, usually, she found herself stronger by the love she carried in her bones. 

But now she didn't feel so strong. She was on the brink of ruin, like this whole goddamned castle. All she could do was lay in her sister's embrace and slowly start to piece together a world without the love of her life. Surely, there would be no sun, just like Lavender's hair, or no water the colour of her eyes. No birdsongs like her laugh and no storms like her crying. Lavender was her entire world and now her world was dead. Her love lay beaten and bloodied on the cold stone floor and her tears did nothing to soothe it. The weight of the destruction around her made her choke. Would Parvati ever be the same again?

She was ignorant to the suffering of others, even if it was something that they all lived in and they would continue to do so years from the battle. What was around her went unnoticed, until Padma was shaking her and she heard the gasps and shouts of the once silent and sobbing Great Hall. Her breath caught as time seemed to slow down around her and trickle like droplets on a window. 

Lavender was there. She was breathing. She was more blood than skin and her limbs were sitting at unnatural angles, but she was alive and she would continue to do so. 

Parvati ran. She fell on her knees by her side and did the one thing she could think of, the one thing she should have done years ago. Parvati kissed Lavender and the sun in her world started to shine again.

**Author's Note:**

> i would die for these two. this was supposed to be a songfic but apparently i can't do that.
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @legitpotato if you like utter garbage.


End file.
